


We've Got Tonight

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Hatake Kakashi-centric, KakaYama Week 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Soulmate AU - when you turn 18, your internal clock is put on pause if your soulmate is younger than you.Written for Kakayama week 2020! Day 7: Mutual Pining
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 181





	We've Got Tonight

Soulmates were not a new idea. Kakashi had known about them his entire life. It was a simple concept, really. After midnight, once it was officially your 18th birthday, you found out about your soulmate. 

Not their  _ name _ , of course. That would be  _ too easy _ . No… on your 18th birthday you were given a hint about your soulmate's  _ age.  _ If your soulmate was younger than you, your biological clock was put on pause, and you remained 18 until your soulmate turned 18 as well. 

If your soulmate was younger than you, then you could  _ feel  _ the moment your body paused, or alternatively, you could feel if your soulmate had been waiting for you. 

If you felt  _ nothing _ … then your one true person had already passed on from this life. 

When Kakashi had turned 18, he felt the pause. His body felt  _ strange _ , like there was something constricting his very blood from pulsing through his veins. He knew better, and eventually learned to ignore the feeling. What he  _ couldn't  _ ignore, was that his soulmate had yet to turn 18. 

Even now, sitting high up in a tree in the middle of the night, Kakashi knew what he wanted. Tenzo was asleep, down on the ground in a sleeping bag by the fire. If Kakashi watched carefully, he could see the steady rise and fall of his kohai's chest. 

Tenzo was 17, and  _ hopefully  _ Kakashi's soulmate. Kakashi's  _ true age  _ was 20. For two years, he had been waiting for his soulmate. In one week, this mission would be over, and it would be Tenzo's 18th birthday. 

Kakashi was anxiously waiting for the days to crawl by. He knew in his heart that Tenzo was too. 

As Kakashi watched his teammate by the fire, Tenzo rolled over, his brown eyes open and staring straight at his captain. Kakashi sighed, jumping from his perch in the tree to land next to Tenzo's bag silently. 

"Tenzo. Can't sleep?" Kakashi whispered, crouching down silently beside his friend. 

Tenzo looked away for a moment, shaking his head. "No." 

Kakashi huffed a laugh, sliding his mask to the side so he could smile down at him. "Worried about your big day?" 

Tenzo frowned. "Yeah."

The younger boy had grown a lot in the last year. He had cut his hair, gained muscle, and his voice had deepened. Whoever his soulmate was, even if it wasn't Kakashi, was very lucky indeed. 

Kakashi reached out, raking his fingers through soft brown hair. "You'll be fine, Tenzo. Whoever it is… they'll be lucky to have you." 

Tenzo's eyes glazed a bit, the younger man clearly thinking about this unspoken thing… this  _ bond  _ between them. 

Kakashi refused to put words to this attachment he felt towards Tenzo. The only thing he was  _ sure of _ , was that Tenzo felt it too. It was all a moot point if he had a soulmate other than Kakashi. The boy had suffered so much in his short life, and deserved to have that with someone… even if it tore Kakashi's heart in two. 

~

The day before Tenzo's birthday was a blur. They trained, they ate, and they hung out together in silence. Kakashi could hardly keep still, his mind racing a million miles a minute while they waited. It was too much. This  _ suspense.  _ How long was he going to be 18? He had heard tales of people being forced to wait  _ decades  _ to find their soulmate. 

Kakashi knew he wouldn't be able to handle that. 

The hours ticked by, until Kakashi and Tenzo were both staring at the clock on the wall, watching as the second-hand worked it's way around the circle. 

Kakashi watched Tenzo tense his shoulders, daring to dream of a life where he  _ unpaused  _ at midnight, and spent a lifetime with Tenzo by his side. It would be so easy to love Tenzo.  _ He already did.  _ Kakashi would spend his every waking moment trying to prove that he deserved to be with the brunet that had watched his back for years. 

_ Tick _

The little red hand inched closer, and Kakashi felt his heart pounding through his chest.

_ Tick _

Tenzo's breathing was heavy, and Kakashi could see beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

_ Tick _

Kakashi felt the air become trapped in his lungs, unable to breathe until he had an answer.

_ Tick _

_ Tick _

_ Tick _

Kakashi watched as the small red line moved past the  _ 12 _ , signifying the time passing midnight. Tenzo was 18. 

_ Tick _

Tenzo was 18…  _ and Kakashi had felt nothing.  _

Tenzo and Kakashi both remained silent for another minute, waiting for a delay that both knew wouldn't happen. 

The brunet turned to him with wide eyes, tears already sliding down his face.  _ "Senpai…" _

Kakashi's heart sank. What had Tenzo felt? Was his soulmate waiting? Was he now stuck in the same state of pause that Kakashi was? 

The silver-haired Anbu wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. 

The ever stoic Tenzo choked out a soft sob, startling Kakashi out of his thoughts. 

"I… I felt  _ nothing. _ " Tenzo whispered. 

The night was spent with Tenzo crying into Kakashi's shoulder. Crying over the soulmate that had died far too soon. Kakashi wasn't sure what he felt. 

Being together with your soulmate was touted as the greatest feeling in existence. As relieved as Kakashi felt that he wouldn't be watching Tenzo fall in love with another person… the boy  _ deserved  _ to experience a soulmate. 

~

The next morning, neither of them said anything. Tenzo would continue to age normally… and… Kakashi would remain on  _ pause.  _ How long would he be waiting? How long would Tenzo be leaving him behind for? 

Kakashi's heart longed to say that he loved Tenzo. He truly did. But deep down, he knew that eventually, his heart would be longing for his own soulmate. 

"Senpai. Do you want to get some food?" Tenzo asked quietly. They were laying outside in the grass, relaxing after a heavy bout of training. 

"Maa… I suppose I could eat. Want to go get sushi?" Kakashi drawled lazily, watching the clouds drift by overhead. 

"No. Let's get ramen." Tenzo said with a smirk, turning his ridiculously adorable face towards Kakashi. 

"What?" Kakashi asked incredulously. Tenzo  _ always  _ agreed with what Kakashi wanted. It was just how things were. 

"Well… I'm older than you now. I should probably start picking where we go eat." Tenzo said with a sly grin. 

Kakashi couldn't help it. He laughed so hard that he thought he would end up pissing himself for a moment. 

Tenzo continued to smile at him, rolling up onto an elbow so he could look down at his hysterical captain. "You should probably call me  _ Senpai  _ now." 

Kakashi shoved Tenzo playfully. "You still have a lot to learn  _ kohai _ ." 

Tenzo hopped up out of the grass, offering a hand to pull Kakashi to his feet. Kakashi accepted the gesture, locking his hand around Tenzo's before pulling violently. Tenzo lost his balance, and Kakashi had just enough time to grin. "Last one there has to pay." 

When Tenzo landed in the grass, Kakashi had already disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The brunet huffed a laugh, shaking his head as he dusted himself off and bolted to the ramen stand. 

~

Months passed, and the line blurred between friendship and something more. Kakashi couldn't stand keeping a distance between them, and often found himself wandering to Tenzo's apartment on their days off. 

Sometimes, it was too much. He yearned to feel that connection, the feeling that what they had was  _ true _ . 

Tenzo would never feel that. Kakashi ached to take advantage of the situation, to claim Tenzo as his own. 

_ Perhaps there was a way to sever his  _ **_own_ ** _ soulmate connection.  _

~

Kakashi and Tenzo were out on a mission, deep in the heart of water country. Once again Kakashi found himself watching over their camp. They didn't necessarily  _ need  _ to keep watch tonight. They had tons of wards and traps set up, and they were in the middle of the forest. 

Still, Kakashi found himself unable to sleep, lost in thought as he stared up at the moon in the sky 

"Senpai." Tenzo spoke softly, joining him up on his branch. Kakashi had been so lost in his mind that he hadn't noticed his teammate's movement. 

"Tenzo." Kakashi greeted with a smile, watching as his kohai settled himself gracefully beside him. 

"You aren't sleeping." Tenzo commented, his unspoken question hanging in Kakashi's ear. 

"Yeah." Kakashi answered. "You aren't either." 

Tenzo smiled, huffing softly as he shook his head. "No… I'm not."

"What's keeping you up?" Kakashi drawled, leaning a bit closer to his friend. If Tenzo noticed him shifting closer, he didn't say anything. 

"You know... tomorrow is my birthday." Tenzo mumbled. Kakashi had been avoiding the topic, as it had been a sore spot in his memory. He remained silent, watching as Tenzo blushed and got around to his point. 

"Senpai… I know that you have a soulmate." Tenzo started, shifting from foot to foot. Kakashi felt his stomach churning, an awful reminder that whatever he was feeling for Tenzo was likely not permanent. 

"I was wondering… if we could maybe… do something  _ special  _ for my birthday. You know,  _ before  _ your soulmate comes of age?" Tenzo asked timidly. 

Kakashi could hear what he was asking. It must have been difficult to propose such a thing. Even amongst the Anbu, most people saved themselves for their soulmates. Tenzo's face was bright red, even in the dim light of the night. 

Kakashi couldn't say that he wasn't tempted. All he had wanted was to break his soul bond and spend the rest of his life at Tenzo's side. Perhaps if he could have  _ just this little bit  _ with him, he could be happy for now. 

"I'm sorry, Senpai. I realize that I was out of line." Tenzo mumbled quickly, jumping back down to their camp. 

Kakashi's heart was racing. He was about to lose his one chance to show Tenzo the love he had for him, even if it was only temporary. He leapt from the trees, nearly colliding with Tenzo in his haste. 

The brunet regarded him with wide eyes, perhaps expecting Kakashi to lash out at him. Instead, the silver-haired man ripped his mask down and crushed his lips to Tenzo's. He wasn't sure how much time they really had left together, and he wanted to spend every moment he had proving to Tenzo how much he cared. 

Tenzo's lips parted in a gasp, and Kakashi used that advantage to explore, tasting the inside of the other man's mouth. Hands fisted into his armor, pulling them flush together as Tenzo whimpered softly. 

Kakashi pulled away, pressing his forehead against Tenzo's. "Sorry I didn't answer. I was just surprised." Kakashi whispered breathlessly, watching Tenzo's beautiful eyes glaze over with emotion. 

_ If Tenzo wanted this  _ **_one_ ** _ connection before Kakashi was ripped away from him… then he would get it.  _

"Happy birthday…  _ Tenzo _ ." Kakashi whispered, dragging his hand through Tenzo's hair. He pushed the brunet backwards, moving back towards their sleeping bags. 

Once there, Kakashi used a simple taijutsu move to knock Tenzo onto his back, descending upon him in an instant. Tenzo stared at him owlishly, seemingly just as amazed as Kakashi was that they were getting this chance. 

"What would you like?" Kakashi asked, straddling Tenzo's hips and throwing his chest armor off to the side. Tenzo was already down to his sleeveless shirt and pants, since he was supposed to have been sleeping. 

Tenzo's hands traced Kakashi's thighs, and for a moment Kakashi thought he was going to end up bottoming for the first time. He would have gladly given himself to Tenzo, but apparently he had other plans.

"I want you to fuck me." Tenzo spoke confidently, gently rocking his hips upwards to meet Kakashi's as he sat on top of him. 

The captain's breath caught, thrilled at the thought of taking Tenzo. He nodded his agreement, climbing off of the man's lap and stripping himself of his gear. Tenzo worked to rid himself of his clothes as well, smiling in excitement all the while. Kakashi opened his left eye. If he only got this one night… he wanted to remember it forever. 

Tenzo's skin was nearly flawless. The mokuton healed him at an unnatural rate, and it was almost impossible to leave a scar on his tanned skin. As soon as they were both done stripping, Kakashi had his hands on Tenzo. He smoothed his palms over soft skin, teasing muscles and finding every ticklish spot Tenzo had. 

Kakashi was between Tenzo's legs, leaning over his friend to capture his mouth once again. 

Kissing Tenzo made his heart beat faster than what should have been humanly possible. When they separated, Kakashi covered Tenzo's body in kisses and hickeys. At least the marks he left behind would remain for a few days. Tenzo moaned softly as Kakashi sucked his nipple into his mouth, squirming beneath him to try to gain some sort of friction. It was quick, and it was messy. Truth be told, Kakashi hoped to convince Tenzo to make this an ongoing thing. After all, Kakashi could be waiting  _ decades.  _

When Tenzo produced the bottle of lube from under his pillow, Kakashi couldn't hold in the laughter.  _ Tenzo had  _ **_planned_ ** _ to ask for this.  _ Somehow, that made it even better. 

Kakashi pressed his first slicked up finger inside of Tenzo's ass, and the (technically) younger man groaned softly. It was beautiful. His skin was flushed, his face was sweaty, and there was a carnal delight shining brightly in his giant brown eyes. 

As he stretched the muscles lining Tenzo's inner walls, Kakashi couldn't help but think that fate had gotten it  _ wrong.  _ Tenzo should have been his soulmate. They were too good together; too perfect. Tenzo's body responded to every touch Kakashi gave, and his moans filled the young captain with a warmth and happiness he never thought he would experience. 

Three fingers in, and Tenzo was  _ howling  _ in pleasure. A small part of Kakashi's brain remembered that they were in enemy territory, and this was putting them in serious danger.  _ Another part reminded him that their wards should block out  _ **_most_ ** _ , if not all, of the delicious sounds Tenzo was making.  _

He continued placing kisses all over the taut skin and twitching muscles, even as he lined his erection up to press inside Tenzo's ass. 

The two Anbu moaned in tandem, Tenzo's fingers digging into Kakashi's alabaster skin in multiple places. 

_ "Tenzo." _ Kakashi moaned, his hips finally flush against Tenzo's cheeks. 

_ "Kakashi."  _ Came the return moan, and damned if his name pouring from Tenzo's lips wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He pulled back halfway, watching his slick cock slide out of Tenzo's tight hole, before thrusting back in. Tenzo yelped, wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist as he lost his last semblance of control. 

Kakashi slammed into Tenzo repeatedly, setting a punishing pace as the younger man fought to hold on. The brunet was practically sobbing in ecstasy, an endless stream of wails and moans falling from parted lips. 

It was too much. Kakashi felt every ounce of love in his body for the man below him, clinging to him for dear life as he was fucked senseless. As much as he wanted this to last forever… the sexual tension and frustration that had been building these last few years made it impossible. 

This was  _ Tenzo  _ that was naked below him.  _ Tenzo  _ that was clenching tightly around his cock, and  _ Tenzo  _ that was coming all over their stomachs, screaming Kakashi's name into the dead of night. 

Kakashi's hips were fully against Tenzo when he reached his own satisfying orgasm, careening over the edge with an intensity he had never experienced before. 

After a few minutes of labored breathing and soft kisses, Kakashi pulled his softening cock from Tenzo's ass. The brunet winced, but made no moves to release Kakashi from his grasp. Even when Kakashi attempted to sit up, Tenzo's hands tightened their grip. Kakashi huffed a laugh, smiling down at the other man. "I'm coming  _ back _ , Tenzo. I just want to grab something to clean up with." Kakashi cooed softly, nuzzling into Tenzo's cheek. 

After a brief scan of the mess on his stomach, Tenzo blushed. " _ Right _ . I should grab some extra clothes, too." 

Kakashi chuckled, standing up to walk to his supplies. He didn't care about being naked out here. It was almost  _ peaceful _ . 

Kakashi was halfway to his pack when it happened. A flash of aching pain wound through his body. Fire spread through his bones, his skin, his  _ blood.  _

_ It was midnight.  _ Kakashi's legs gave out from beneath him, dropping him to his knees as he curled in on himself. He had heard that  _ unpausing  _ was an intense experience… but had dismissed those claims as an exaggeration. He knew better now. If anything, they were  _ underselling  _ it.

A brief moment of panic fluttered through his system as he searched out his partner. Tenzo was on the ground a few feet from their sleeping bags, groaning and holding a hand over his heart. 

_ What the fuck was happening? _

The agonizing pain ebbed away quickly, transforming into a soothing warmth that spread throughout his body. He felt…  _ weightless.  _ That permanent clog he had felt in his veins had finally been released.  _ He wasn't on pause anymore.  _

Kakashi kept his eyes on the other man, watching as Tenzo fought to deal with whatever was happening to him as well. It was surreal. 

_ It  _ **_couldn't_ ** _ be. Tenzo turned 18  _ **_last year._ **

Kakashi thought back, wondering if he had ever heard of this happening to anyone else. The science had always been solid, and as far as he knew, there were absolutely  _ no exceptions.  _

"Tenzo?" Kakashi asked cautiously, slowly standing back up from the ground. "Are you okay?" 

The moment Tenzo's eyes locked onto his, he felt his heart thundering loudly in his chest. 

_ This shouldn't be possible.  _

Tenzo nodded his head slowly, his skin bathed in the light of the fire as he attempted to stand as well. 

It occurred to Kakashi at that moment that Tenzo had been kidnapped as an infant, and had remained in Orochimaru's care for an unknown amount of time. 

"Tenzo…  _ who told you _ when your birthday was?" Kakashi asked, amazed that this could possibly be happening. 

Tenzo's brown eyebrows raised, and then furrowed as he thought about it. "You don't think… did they get my birthday  _ wrong _ ?" 

Kakashi huffed a laugh, crossing the distance between them as quickly as he could without using chakra. They collided in a tangle of arms, and as soon as their lips met… Kakashi's skin  **buzzed** with delight. There was no denying it. 

_ Tenzo was his soulmate.  _ His birthday had been incorrectly estimated. You could change the date on paper, but  _ destiny _ could not be fooled so easily.

When they separated, Tenzo's eyes welled up with tears, the gravity of the situation hitting him hard. He whispered, his voice shaking. "Kakashi… is this really happening?" 

Kakashi answered him with another kiss, ignoring the fact that they were covered in come and naked. None of it mattered anymore, because  _ Tenzo was  _ **_his._ ** Nobody could ever separate them. Kakashi would never allow it. He laughed into Tenzo's mouth, the situation just too ridiculous for him to put words to. 

"Happy birthday, Tenzo." Kakashi managed after a few more minutes of kissing. 

_ Perhaps fate had been right all along.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!


End file.
